


Love Has Many Forms

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, You can't deny that they love each other, You decide whether you want to see it as platonic or not, happiness, it doesn't really matter in this story, platonic or otherwise, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: There's many ways to show love and affection. Through words or actions. There are many ways to say you love someone without actually saying it. Whether it's by the way you look at someone or by just a small touch or action you do for them. It can be seen through anything.





	Love Has Many Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet!

There's many ways to show love and affection. Through words or actions. There are many ways to say you love someone without actually saying it. Whether it's by the way you look at someone or by just a small touch or action you do for them. It can be seen through anything.

  
Dan and Phil show it in different ways.

  
Dan shows it through words. Making off handed comments in videos that would mean nothing to anyone but to Phil they mean the world. He shows it through his tone of voice. Soft and fond as he playfully pokes fun at Phil's silly dad jokes or his off handed comments that could be taken in an inappropriate way. He shows it through complementing words that are said to Phil in a joking way but he means them. Dan shows it through looks, he can just look at Phil and have that moment of blissful wonder, questioning what he ever did to deserve him. Dan can try and hide a lot of things but he can't deny how painfully obvious the look in his eyes are showing his feelings. After all, Dan's always held his heart on his sleeve.

  
Phil shows it through actions. The way he sits for hours with Dan as he cries on his shoulder, he doesn't say a word, he knows he doesn't need to, that Dan doesn't want him to. He lets the younger man cry out all the pain and hurt his own mind has put on him, he doesn't judge. He shows it when Dan's having a 'bad day', making him eat a piece of toast and drink some water when Dan can't find it in himself to get up and face the world. He makes sure Dan takes care of himself and when he can't Phil will do it for him. Phil shows it through small touches, touching Dan's hand briefly in public to show silent support and to reassure him that he's doing great, touching Dan's arm gently when they are sitting together in their living room to let Dan know that he loves him without using words. Phil's never been good at words, opting to stay silent most of the time and show his feelings instead.

  
They complete each other in this sense just like many other parts of their personalities. Dan's outspoken nature and Phil's quiet observations make them who they are. It doesn't mean that one feels stronger for the other, they both have mirroring feelings but prove and show them differently. They are Dan and Phil and nobody can change that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. It was just a small idea that came to my mind. Leave comments and kudos to tell me what you think! I adore feedback! Thank you for reading.


End file.
